


Lyrical Miracle and a Ko-Ko-Curse

by Chocolate_milk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk
Summary: If their musical duo doesn't work out, well, it doesn't matter, they'll try again tomorrow.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 9





	Lyrical Miracle and a Ko-Ko-Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually an exo fan anymore but this is fairly old fic that i wrote about the time kokobop came out. I can't remember if the song was actually out yet or if this was a response to the teasers lol also I missed yixing. I have edited this somewhat but a lot of it is pure, unadulterated 15 yo writing and it shows. I was super into over the top cheesy dialogue, i tried to tone it down a bit but... but yeah  
> I'm posting this for my sister who is still very much an exo fan, hopefully she'll at least like it lol  
> (ps the song they sing is touch it)

Chanyeol's friends had often described him as a big, spontaneous buffoon-- albeit a friendly one, but he was still big, dumb and all too spontaneous.

In this split second, this one raw, real moment in time, he was only proving them right ten times over.

Spilling his cup of coffee over the newspaper and lyric sheets from yesterday's warm-up session; sad songs, love songs, the like. Maybe his big grin gave away his excitement, he didn't barely look away from his phone or apologize for the spill: Chanyeol was excited.

Yixing looked up from the other side of the table, quirking an eyebrow above his dopey half-lidded eyes.

"Decided!" Chanyeol announces into their quiet flat, eye twitching from his toothy smile. "We're auditioning today. There's nothing that can keep us away from this one!"

Nothing was keeping them from the last one either, or the one before that, nor the eleven auditions last month but Yixing smiled anyway.

"That's the spirit," Yixing tells Chanyeol, a smile on his lips that awakened his dimples-- "It's been a while since we've auditioned for anything. This will help us scope out what the people want and our competition."

Chanyeol agrees with fervour, puffing his chest out gallantly, of course Yixing would approve. Pride wells up in his throat anyhow, butterflies dispersing from their cocoons in his stomach. Chanyeol couldn't help the idiotic smile on his face, beaming at his roommate-- his partner in crime.

"Right!" He says-- and Yixing's eyes drop slightly, an almost guilty look flashing over his face as Chanyeol explodes in his usual happiness.

It's funny how auditions always go-- this is for sure not their first. Every time they stepped onto that stage or room, hearts bared, guitars in hands and vocals warmed, some freak accident would occur.

Somehow or another they're always turned away empty-handed.

On their first-ever audition, somehow, the roof fell in. On the second one, Chanyeol's guitar strings all snapped second after stepping onto the stage. Thirdly, one of the judges went into labour. The nth time, a fire broke out on the top floor and all those auditioning were sent home. Honestly... it was like divine intervention-- but the intervention was against any single shred of Chanxing success!

Soon enough, the audition is but a few hours away. Nervous excitement strung through the air replacing the usually laid back atmosphere.

Chanyeol was strumming his guitar in the kitchen. Yixing was sat on the futon that was laid out on the living floor, they only had one and they interchanged from the sofa to the futon, but if something came from one of the auditions, maybe then they could finally afford another. Needless to say, they were broke, completely.

There was an eclipse happening later today and the two were hoping it wouldn't clash with the audition. If it didn't they were going to watch it together at the park.

Yixing sighed and looked down at his hands-- who knew if they would see anything together after today, Yixing had something important to tell Chanyeol and if Chanyeol couldn't overlook it, he supposed they'd be done. He sighed again. While he was ready for that to happen (if it happened), he decided to have faith in his friend and he'd plan ahead anyway.

Yixing got up determinedly, up to find the source of the melody sweeping around the house. Swallowing back any apprehension the day brought on. He didn't know what Chanyeol would say, or what Chanyeol would do, but no matter what it was... if they both followed what their hearts told them to do, well, then it would be ok.

Yixing made his way into the kitchen, knocking into the door unknowingly, causing Chanyeol's head to shoot up and beam at him. Yixing smiled back at Chanyeol who grinned from one big ear to the other. Yixing squinted like he was looking at the sun-- something about Chanyeol's smile was bright. Exuberant, shining-- um, beautiful.

"You ready to set off, man?" Chanyeol asked, still strumming albeit rhythmlessly. "I know I am." Then, Chanyeol looked pensive and he stopped the melody. "Only auditions can make me feel this ready! I feel unstoppable like I could do anything!"

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." A chuckle, his dimple appeared on his cheek.

"If this was the last thing I did," Chanyeol started, packing his guitar into its case. Yixing's eyes swept down, thinking. "If I felt like this forever... I don't think life could be better."

The good news is, Yixing thought while smiling, this won't be the last thing you do.

But it might be the last thing you do with me.

They decide to go via bike although it's a trek and a half, the exercise is good for the adrenaline. While it may look stupid, the only bike they had was a two-seater they'd got off eBay at quite the bargain. Ah, they definitely looked a sight!

If it was your first time seeing to men on a two-seated bike, guitars on their shoulders, you'd stare. Double seated bikes were uncommon as it was. Two attractive guys in one place were also less than commonplace.

Chanyeol and Yixing hummed and ignored or just didn't notice the looks they were receiving as they biked through the city. They commented on anything noteworthy but for the most part they stayed quiet.

Yixing was sat behind Chanyeol, the joint forces of Chanyeol's towering height and his guitar case prevented Yixing from gazing over his shoulder so he settled on watching the scenery pass them.

Chanyeol started to sing quietly under his breath, smiling to himself. It was a safe assumption to make that Chanyeol had two main interests: music and hanging out with friends. Though 'friends' mostly meant Yixing with where most of his friends lives were leading them, all off getting married, having kids and doing what they loved after landing their dream jobs. Chanyeol was doing what he loved too, it just wasn't that smooth sailing of a journey. While Yixing and him going out busking didn't earn much, pay came in enjoyment.

Chanyeol and Yixing had always been friends because you know what they say: friends who busk together, stay together.

Truth be told, Chanyeol didn't reckon he could actually be unhappy, no matter the situation, as long as he had his two favourite things.

He found himself smiling even wider. A happy flush spread over his cheeks.

They pedalled into the parking lot, braking at the bike parking. Chanyeol puts his foot down to steady them as they brake. No matter, the bike loses balanced, they end up a laughing lump on the concrete, anyway.

"Oops!" Chanyeol laughs, picking himself up from where he was squashed, checking his hands for grazing; he was unscathed. He stood and offered a hand to Yixing who was laughing to himself and trying to free himself of the tangle he was in with the bike.

Yixing grabbed Chanyeol's hand, accepting the help as he's pulled to his feet, flushing at the contact and the shock.

"We're here," Yixing said, upon looking up, a smile still on his lips. Like he hadn't been fully aware before, too taken by the scenery.

"Not to state the obvious!" Chanyeol added with a deep laugh, chaining their bike up. "But it sure looks like we are." After chaining the bike up to the post, he padlocked it there, passing Yixing the key. "Keep a hold of that for me, ok? I know I'll lose it, somehow."

"I'll put it in my wallet," Yixing said, "then there's no way we'll lose it."

There's hands brushed innocently on the walk up to the big building upfront, both blushing at the other's warmth but neither making any notion to stop it. My, they were positively crimson.

Suddenly something seemed to click into place, Yixing grabbed Chanyeol's forearms and they stopped in front of the building. Sparks seemed to be flying-- somewhere in the distance-- maybe the electricity was acting up--

"Listen," Yixing said, out of the blue-- feeling like he should say it now, maybe, "I have something to tell you."

  
Chanyeol's ears heated up, not that Yixing could see it under his bob. His eyes sparkled in the sun, staring down at his best friend, smile falling into its usual place.

"What? What is it?"

"It's--" Yixing faltered. It wasn't fair to say it now. His eyes flickered towards the building. Maybe if they passed this audition he wouldn't have to say it at all. "It's.... a secret. I'm going to tell you something after the audition."

"Hey! Don't make me wait too much," Chanyeol said with a laugh. Then his eyes met Yixing's determinedly. "I have something to say to you, too," Chanyeol confessed. "I'll tell you, but, I'll do it after the audition as well."

Yixing's eyes fell downcast, but a soft smile graced his features, leading Chanyeol towards the building. "I'll anticipate that," he said, lying. But maybe he was curious, Chanyeol usually told him everything, even if he didn't understand it and then Chanyeol would try his best and teach it to him.

The grand big door of the building they'd been going towards slammed open suddenly, shocking them into a pause.

A short guy comes into view. A guy with a red-black mullet, an alarming smile and a Hawaiian top. He gives the guitar cases on their backs one look and his eyes light up.

"Ooooh, auditioning, are we?" He ushered the two of them inside the building and motioned for them to follow. Chanyeol and Yixing exchanged a look, perplexed, before following along like ducklings. "Follow me."

The boy looks behind him and flashes them both a cheeky smile before bounding along.

The two followed the mullet guy, mostly mute until Chanyeol looks down and sends Yixing a well-meaning look. Chanyeol spoke then, obviously trying to be quiet but in the silent hallway, his voice sounded amplified.

"Hey, Xing, give me a clue about what you're going to tell me."

Yixing's eyes fall downcast before looking up to meet his best friend's eyes, trying and failing to appear mysterious. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Well I would, but..." Yixing's gestures to the guy in front of them.

Chanyeol sighs but nods well meaningly before turning to address Yixing again. "Ok, but I'll give you a clue about mine--"

Suddenly they had stopped walking and the mullet guy was stood facing them with a knowing smirk on his face. He'd definitely misunderstood something, Yixing was sure of it.

"Well, we're here," The guy said, eyes shining. "Go through this door and they'll see you when they'll see you, I guess. But if you needed some privacy, you can stay out here and I'll go, seriously, just say the words." The guy's smile grew, still lingering around the doorway. "G-O. Seriously, just say it."

Then the guy said, "In these places if boyfriends need privacy, boyfriends get privacy."

Chanyeol and Yixing stammer and splutter for a second, both tripping over their words to set the record straight-- Chanyeol + Yixing = Friends!

"You've misunderstood!" Chanyeol splutters first, cheeks aflame. "We're just friends."

"Yeah," the guy says, laughing, "just friends..." He winked, "I've heard that one before."

"Seriously, we're just--" Chanyeol began.

"Would you look at the time! Right through this door you two and I'll probably see you around," he cut off Chanyeol, sending them both a sly look, "or, maybe not. Who knows. The world can be crazy sometimes." He starts to walk off, leaving Yixing gaping at his retreating figure before he stops and looks over his shoulder. "By the way, the name's Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol and Yixing exchanged another, somehow more incredulous look. Although they had the decency to return Baekhyun hearty wave.

"...He was interesting," Yixing awkwardly said as they walked into the room they'd been brought too. When they walked through they noted it was a waiting room of sorts, filled to the brim with other musicians and colourful characters. Pretty standard for an audition.

"Yeah," Chanyeol said, stalking in after his friend. "I wonder what he was hanging about for, I guess he works here." Chanyeol seemed to sense how put out Yixing felt and patted him on the back. "But whatever, right? We're here now, this is our destiny, right?"

"Right." Yixing looked up, this audition would change everything and if it didn't-- Yixing would. He felt a weird whirling inside him. He deflated, staring up at Chanyeol. "...What happens if we don't pass this audition either? Wouldn't it be easier if..."(...If we went our separate ways?...) "...Doesn't matter. Let's try our best."

They stood next to an occupied sofa as all the seats were already taken, surveying the competition.

One after the other, auditioners walked out through the door and faced their fate, names called by a bored tall guy who stood by the door-- what lied beyond the door would surely change everything. The atmosphere was stiff and tense with anticipation.

Soon enough, it's Chanyeol and Lay's names being called. The musical duo... Chanxing!

They exchanged a look, nodding, before making their way towards the door, pushing it together. The door creaks as it opens. Lay took a deep breath, steadying himself before pushing the door all the way open.

Inside the next room is a bit anti-climactic. Judging by the dumb-dog look on Chanyeol's face, he hadn't totally expected it, either-- even though he'd set up the audition.

It's a tropical beach set, overlooked by three high tech cameras. On the set is a glowing sign that read "Ko-Ko-Pop: the Ko-Ko-nut drink that will make you Ko-Ko-Bop". At the corner of the room is a hilariously out of place oak desk and sat upon it... Baekhyun.

"Hey boys!" Baekhyun waved, laughing, "Fancy bumping into you here." Gesturing for the two of them to head to the set, which the two do, stepping in front of the camera. Baekhyun continued, more professionally this time. "As you should know: you will be performing a self-composed jingle for the new Ko-ko-crazy drink my brand's putting out."

Yixing paused, flustered. While he and Chanyeol had spent a good few days composing a few ditties, he wasn't sure how prepared they actually were-- considering Yixing had only one song that might be fitting-- he hadn't the slightest clue they were dedicating a song to a fruit juice.

Chanyeol turned to him, nodding seriously, still confident. Still brave. It rubbed off on Yixing and he found himself nodding too.

They both grabbed their guitar cases from off their backs, unzipping them. Yixing let out a gasp as he unzipped fully. The neck of his guitar had snapped at the body and now the only thing keeping the guitar connected were the strings. He turned to Chanyeol in shock, only to find Chanyeol's mouth gaped in horror at his own guitar-- which had disconnected similarly, but the strings had gone on Chanyeol's; leaving his guitar in two parts.

"...Shit..." Chanyeol said under his breath, staring wide-eyed at Yixing. "It must've been when we fell off the bike earlier."

A sinking feeling in his gut, Yixing stared down at the ruined instrument. Maybe this was their fate?-- Maybe this was a sign? Maybe... No matter what it was, it was still his final chance!

He ripped the bridge of his guitar off, disconnecting the strings and staring back up at Chanyeol again-- who was staring in shock-horror-concern, well, one of them. Yixing let out a smile, discarding the case and the remaining parts of the guitar, leaving the body in his grip.

"We can't give up," Yixing said, gesturing for Chanyeol to follow his lead. "We'll use this as a drum," he explained.

Chanyeol looked taken aback for a second, ready to argue before something flashed in his eyes and he nodded instead, grabbing the body of his guitar and discarding the rest.

When they looked up, Baekhyun was watching them incredulously with his lips slightly ajar. "Was that purposeful?" He asked, looking at their wrecked 'drums', "Oh, whatever-- Are you guys ready for your shot?"

Their eyes met, unsure, before nodding to Baekhyun who clicks his fingers and yelps 'Action!'

There's an awkward, silent pause.

Yixing confidently began to tap onto the drum, falling into a rhythm Chanyeol would know well. Chanyeol's drumming falls into place with him-- although they'd never heard it on guitar drums before-- this song was their baby; they'd recognize it anywhere.

"saljjak meoril sseureo ollin  
jeo Sexy-han sonjjit sonjjit Baby  
ni sonjjit sonjjit  
nege kkeullin mameul deulkin  
gireul ireun sonjjit sonjjit Baby  
nae sonjjit sonjjit

Ay and she goes like  
Nana nana nanana  
Nana nana nanana  
Ay all the girls go  
Nana nana nanana  
Nana nana nanana

Oh yeah"

They drummed out the last of their jingle, completely lost in the melody until they're left in a deafening silence. Yixing's eyes were tight shut, not wanting to come back down to reality, not yet.

A clap burst the bubble of silence that had engulfed the room, then a high laugh-- causing Yixing's eyes to ping open in shock, turning to Chanyeol for a second before seeing, sure enough, Baekhyun giggling away.

"That was--! I mean that was...!" Baekhyun attempted, bellowing into more laughter. "I don't know what that was, but it sure was something!"

Yixing sighed, feeling himself deflate. He saw Chanyeol's arm, still grasping his 'drum', fall lifelessly to his side.

"We tried our best," Yixing said, comfortingly putting a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder before stuffing the body of his guitar back in the case. He felt heavy and blurry like maybe this was all a terrible dream. Never once had one of their performances been laughed at. It felt dreadful.

"I know," Chanyeol said, sighing too. "That's all we could do."

Baekhyun stilts his laughter the best he could, calling out to them. "Guys, the brand'll contact you within 24 hours after we assess the rest of the auditioners to tell you how you did. Kris, show them out, please!"

The tall guy from the waiting room brought them through the room to a fire exit and they left, spirits dragging on the floor as did their shoes.

"Guess we can't keep these anymore," Chanyeol said, breaking the silence once they got outside, motioning to the guitar cases full of the broken guitar parts.

"I guess not," Yixing said. The exit they'd been lead to was into an alley, to their side was a conveniently placed skip. They left the guitar cases there.

"Look! We might not be able to audition again for a while without any instruments, but we can still go acapella! We can figure this out," Chanyeol said. Then, softly: "We always do."

"Yeah..." Yixing smiled back, appreciating the comfort even if that was all it was.

"Wait..." Chanyeol paused, "the eclipse!"

Yixing jumped, checking his watch. "It's soon!" 30 minutes, to be exact.

"Then we have to get going. We don't wanna miss this." Chanyeol hurried them along the alleyway back to the parking lot, dragging Yixing to their bike. Yixing grabbed the key he'd hidden in his wallet and unchained the bike. "To the park?"

"To the park," Yixing affirms, climbing onto the backseat as Chanyeol sits up in front.

Before he starts, Chanyeol turns suddenly, his brown doe-eyes suddenly serious. "You did great, you know? I never would have thought of that-- no matter what that Baekhyun guy thinks, I think you're great." Chanyeol then smiles; that big dumb smile stretching from one ear to another. Yixing couldn't help it, he smiled too. A softness flooded through his overreacting heart that was beating hard, too hard. His eyes swept over Chanyeol's face, his big brown eyes, button nose and bitten lips-- his babyface that never much suited his deep, deep voice.

He'd always affected Yixing this way, not that the Chinese man would ever admit it. His eyes fell as Chanyeol, with his stupid big grin and lightly flushed cheeks, turned away and began to pedal.

They rode smoothly through the city, people occasionally stopped and stared in awe at the sight. What? Had they never seen two guys on a double-seated bike before?

Yixing could Chanyeol's enthusiastic humming and he sighed, lovestruck, or something.

Soon enough, they're stopping at the park and chaining their bike to a post. Chanyeol grabbed the eclipse glasses he'd left in their bike's basket.

"We have 10 minutes," Yixing said, glancing down at his watch.

They found a bench and sat down, feeling at peace for a minute. A lot of people had gathered in the park but it really felt like it was just them.

Chanyeol laughed suddenly, pushing Yixing's shoulder. "I guess you should spill that big secret you've got to tell me before I burst in anticipation." Chanyeol looked pensive for a second. "And don't forget I've got something to tell you, too."

"I guess I was trying to prolong it..." Yixing sat back, eyes closed. A deep sigh wracked through his body and his hand found his face, rubbing his forehead before falling back to his side. "I guess it's not so much of a secret but... You know how unlucky I am, right?" Yixing thought back. He'd always been like this, breaking stuff, ruining stuff, he remembered his parents chasing him with a broom because he'd done something again.

Things had finally started to look up when he'd met Chanyeol when Yixing had come to Korea to study music.

But his bad luck hadn't let up. "I must be cursed, or something," Yixing explained to Chanyeol who was staring at him intently. "I think I've been cursed with bad luck and it's affecting you too. Remember when you used to pass auditions after auditions before we made our duo? Remembered that commercial you played for?"

"I've known since I was a child that this was the case, that I'd been cursed like this." Silence. "The thing I wanted to say was... That if you want to be a soloist, that's okay! Especially after this audition..." Yixing said, suddenly impassioned despite the tight feeling in his head, the squeezing that felt almost debilitating. "You would achieve your dreams, I'm sure of it. You're brave and talented, you have the dedication. Chanyeol, my dream is to see you achieve your dreams."

The dream of him being a proper musician! The dream that seemed... so far away!

Silence fell over them. Yixing looked to see Chanyeol frozen, mouth agape in an undesirable emotion.

"That's not true!" Chanyeol said, "What would I be without you! I'd be nothing! I'd still be at home, lying there, wishing you were there too!"

Yixing recoiled, staring at Chanyeol in shock. Chanyeol's hand's grasped his arms. He could see that Chanyeol's eyes were filled with determination.

"You think I care that we aren't passing any auditions? You think I care? Xing, there's no way that matters to me! As long as I have the music-- and as long... as long as I have you!-- then what else is there, in the world, that I need?!"

"...Chanyeol..."

"There's nothing!" Chanyeol said, cheeks and ears blazing into a bright red. "I don't mind about any of that stuff, auditions, approval, money, even guitars. None of it compares to having an amazing best friend and a damn good life. Yixing, what I wanted to tell you was that I--"

"--Well, Yixing, I love you."--

It's all that matters, right?

Yixing near flew into Chanyeol's grip, embracing him harder than he'd ever needed to. Chanyeol returned the hug, tenfold.

Their balance was lost, they met the ground by the bench in a laughing lump. And before Chanyeol grabs them up, he kissed Yixing lightly. And they lied there for a second, content with each other.

"That audition I passed," Chanyeol explained a bit later, "for that commercial. Well... about that. It was my friend Jongdae that passed it-- I told you it was me who composed that song because I wanted you to like me, but really I didn't even audition that day."

They forgot about the eclipse but they see the videos online and that's enough.

Within 24 hours, Baekhyun's ringing them and telling them they're gonna be stars turns out he laughs when he's excited and god damn did that song excite him. But it doesn't matter anyway because Ko-Ko-Pop never takes off anyway and never even hits mainstream shops. No one even hears their song, in the end. So that's back to the drawing board.

They biked back home 15 after falling off the bench.

People stare, as always, perhaps now in change of at the ridiculous bike in wonder of how two could seem so in love. Love is all that matters, as it turns out, right? Right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback is very much appreciated!!


End file.
